Musicale
Musicale „Kuroshitsuji” (jap. ミュージカル「黒執事」 Myūjikaru „Kuroshitsuji”) – seria produkcji musicalowych, adaptacji mangi Kuroshitsuji. Pierwszy spektakl został wystawiony 28 maja 2009 roku. That Butler, Friendship (jap. その執事、友好 Sono shitsuji, yūkō), pierwsza musicalowa adaptacja mangi, była wystawiana w Sunshine Theater od 28 maja do 7 czerwca 2009 roku. Yūya Matsushita wcielił się w rolę Sebastiana Michaelisa, Shōgo Sakamoto zagrał Ciela Phantomhive'a, a Uehara Takuya – Grella Sutcliffa. Drugi musical -The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World- Sen no tamashī to ochita shinigami, był wystawiany w Akasaka ACT Theater (Tokio), Kasugai Municipal House (Aichi) oraz Theater BRAVA! (Osaka) od 3 do 23 maja 2010 roku. W roli Sebastiana ponownie wystąpił Yūya Matsushita, Ciela zagrał Yukito Nishii, a Uehara Takuya ponownie wystąpił jako Grell Sutcliff. W roli pozostałych dwóch głównych postaci, Erica Slingby i Alana Humphriesa, wystąpili Taisuke Saeki i Matsumoto Shinya. Musical został napisany przez Mari Okada, w reżyserii Sakurako Fukuyamy, z muzyką skomponowaną przez Taku Iwasaki, ze słowami Yukinojo Mori. Drugi musical został ponownie wystawiony od 17 maja do 9 czerwca 2013 roku, ponownie w Akasaka ACT Theater (Tokio) i Kasugai Municipal House (Aichi). Yūya Matsushita, Uehara Takuya i Shūhei Izumi ponownie wcielili się w role jako odpowiednio Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff oraz Undertaker. Pozostałe role zostały ponownie obsadzone, Taketo Tanaka zastąpił Yukito Nishii w roli Ciela Phantomhive'a, a Shinji Rachi i Masataka Nakagauchi zastąpili Taisuke'go Saeki i Matsumoto Shinya w rolach Erica Slingby i Alana Humphriesa. Trzeci musical, Chi ni moeru Lycoris (jap. 地に燃えるリコリス), był wystawiany w Roppongi Blue Theater (Tokio) i Umeda Arts Theater (Osaka) od 5 września do 5 października 2014 roku. Jego tematem był Jack the Ripper Arc. Większość obsady z 2013 roku powróciło ponownie odgrywając swoje role, chociaż Nayuta Fukuzaki zastąpił Taketo Tanakę w roli Ciela Phantomhive'a, a Yuka Terasaki zastąpiła Saki Matsudę jak Mey-Lin. W roli Madam Red wystąpiła Akane Liv, Yūsuke Hirose zagrał Charlesa Phippsa, Motohiro Ōta zagrał Charlesaa Greya, a Araki Hirofumi – Lau. Trzeci musical został ponownie wystawiony od 21 listopada do 27 grudnia 2015 roku, spektakle odbywały się w Osace, Miyagi, Tokio i Fukuoce. Jedyną zmianą w obsadzie był nowy aktor grający Sebastiana – Yūta Furukawa, a także Shiori Sakata w roli Mey-Lin oraz Yūsuke Yada w roli Charlesa Greya. Musical był również po raz pierwszy wystawiony za morzem w Chinach (Szanghaj, Pekin, Shenzhen) w grudniu 2015 roku. Czwarty musical, ~NOAH’S ARK CIRCUS~, będzie wystawiany w Tokyo Dome City Hall (Tokio), Canal City Theater (Fukuoka), Amashin Archaic Hall (Hyōgo) oraz KARIYA Cultural Center Iris Great Hall (Aichi) od 18 listopada do 18 grudnia 2016 roku. Lista musicali :1. That Butler, Friendship (jap. その執事、友好 Sono shitsuji, yūkō) (28 maja – 7 czerwca 2009) :2. -The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World- Sen no tamashī to ochita shinigami (jap. -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- 千の魂と堕ちた死神) (3 – 23 maja 2010) :* Powtórka musicalu: 17 maja – 9 czerwca 2013 :3. Chi ni moeru Lycoris (jap. 地に燃えるリコリス Chi ni moeru rikorisu) (5 września – 5 października 2014) :* Powtórka musicalu: 21 listopada – 27 grudnia 2015 :4. ~NOAH’S ARK CIRCUS~ (18 listopada – 18 grudnia 2016) Kategoria:Musicale